hermione and james bond magical evenang
by melon69lady
Summary: hermione and james bond get up to some raunchy stuff on the train to hogwarts and mooooore!
1. Chapter 1

Helo there tis is a nother one of my storys it is abowt hermyne granger and jame bonds becomin a coople

\- Ok her is the stori -

Once apon a time in the land of Engalnd there was a spy ca,lled James bond and he was vbery handome and looked a bit like dnaeil craig (who is a mayjor fittieeee!) he had be asked by nonother than the quen of england hersalf to find out more about witchs and wozards from hogwarts school of witchcrufts and wizardy.

james got to the platform 9 3/4 at the station in londen and he ran at the wall and nearli hit his hed, thn a girl wit frizzy har stooped him froom hittin his hed on da wall

'are u new here she said quite poshly

'yes, i was sent here by the quen' james bind seid

'ok wel u have to be careful of the wal if you are a muddle' she laffed hartiliy (dis is hermione!)

\- AN: for da peurpose of dis stroy ron and hermione are havin maringe problems bcos of rons addiction buttabeer and cocolate frogs whih has left tem withoot money and also ron had an affair wit luna lovegood bcoz she gave him drugs after his brotha dyed -

james straighted his tye and he looked at her face and other parts of her body slylyl 'the names bond, jame nbond' he smilled and kiddes her hand

hermoine gigled and bluushed and sed 'oh mr bind, i am hermione weas... um i men grangerr' (bcos thy r havin a divorc!1) 'i wil sho u throuh the wall and we can go to hugwarts together'

they go thru the wal and find themslves... NEXT TO DA HOGWARTS EXPRASS!

dey got on train and found a privote cabin tht was no filed with childrens. wen they was in ther james worked some magic of his own (lol!) and plaiced an arm arond hermionee and she bluushed agen

'mr bond there is something i must tell u' she sad in a shakky voice

'wat is it my dear' he replid seducefully

'i am a almos divcored woman nd i have som children' he said admitedly

'thts ok wit me, i was marred wonce but she ded' he said in a sad way 'perhaps we can consol eachotha'

'oh mr bond!' hermione srtarted to unbuton her blows nd u could see hr bra whic had a relli cool partern with cats and witches hats on it! (luna lovegod desiged thes befor she had the drugs) jams unbuton her drass mor and tried to undo her bar but it bited him!

'ow he said that hurt!'

'o, i am so sory i cast a spell on mi bra to stap draco malpoy from tochin my boobs at schule' she sad sop embaressed!

'it's ok, how do i undo it' james said wirth lyust in his face

'ab-bra kadab-bra' hermione sed and da bra popped off if her big halloween pumpkinss and den it ran away into da hallway and they herd some kides screm 'whoopsieeee'

james loked at her broasts. she had the griffindor logo tatooed unde her left naples. he was vary aroosed and puled down his troser to reveal his big harred throbeing piestol...

\- END OF CHAPTAR ONE -

I hoep u liekd it, let me now wat u tink!


	2. Chapter 2

-chaptor 2!-

as soon as james bond pluled down his trousers both he and hermioni herd a knock at the door! it was a lady ready to sell them some cocolate frogs! jams quiickly put his trouses back up and hermione hid her breests with a newspape..

hermione looked very upsat about the ccoolate frogs and jams asked her what was make her sad,,

'well' she strated thgen soddenly ron jumped down the corrydor and tackuled the cocolate foog lady and he ws foamin at the mouth a ;little bit

'oh no, dat is mah soon to be x husbond' sed hermione very chocked

james took out his gun and poynted it at ron 'hands behind yur head!' he shooted 'tthe names bond james bond 007 lisense to kil'

'oh no the fuzzzzz' scremed ron nd he jumpd oujt of the train windo and land'd on some ponty rocks

'is... is... he dead?' hernione asked wit tears in her face

'i think so, u r safe now my darl;ing' said jams tendorly and they loooked lovelingly into echothers eyes

'please dont mak love on the train' said the cocolate frog lady 'the seats ar hard to cleen'

**\- the rest of the journey was uneventul and thy got to hogarts safly-**

the train pulled into the station and professor mogonagle wa s there to meat them 'you must be bond james' proffesssor mgoonjagle said

'yes i am, nd this is mi my lov... i men aquintance hermione grranger' he sad wit a playfu snirk

'ah i seee' sed progessor mogonackle (im scottich ascent) 'i ws not awar that u knu ms grange personally'

'oh yss, we hav gotten to know eachothe quit well!' said hermione with a relli cut bluush

poofessor moganoojle smilled and claped her hands and some student came and took hermion and jamses bags up to ther room up in the griffindor rooms. wen they got there they found that... they were sharin a dooble bed! ther was a not on the pillos that sad 'deer hermione., i no it has ben a long tim since you... chamber of secrts... has been explord by an adventuror so i thort i'd giv u both some room to unwind... love from professssor magonaygle... p.s. ther is a bottle of wizrd loev potion me and dumbdore used to use wen we mad lov...'

hermioine blushed som mor and told hjame to lay nekkid on the bed wit his pensus out whic she then vigorusly rubed usin her brests and the lov potion... BUT SODDENLY...

'oh no this potion must hav had cerberus blood in it!' she sed

'oh deer well this cold be fun at lest..' sed jams who was now standin ther with... THREEEEEE PENISISSSSSSES

\- END OF CHAPTER TWOOO! -

i hope u like this chapter it is a bit racier than the last chapter and som1 died

xoxoxoxooxoxoxooxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
